The eevee grunt
by deadlybutterfry
Summary: A grunt turned into a eevee... Could it be a pokemon?
1. Chapter 1

Im kiro kijirou and i am a grunt of team plasma i didn't have a choice since i had no money and no family i started working when i was 15 i always feel regret but Its my job... i started to hide a few pokemon for them to not see and i took care of them i even forced myself to not eat. for them to eat

My pokemons Are kirlia and riolu both are about to evolve. I named them lili and rio

When i was 17 when our group disbanded because our leader got caught i then got fired and was asked to pack my things and i even took my pokemon. I bought a house i then worked as a trainer now. I walked in a forest hoping for food and berries but i only found a few

It began getting foggy and i couldn't see my skin anymore i tried getting out but i failed as i still stayed in the exact spot i began to feel scared seeing as my pokemons are tired i kept walking until i see two gold eyes and said...

?: human why have you come here?... Are you here to capture me?

Kiro: umm n-no i don't even have pokeballs

?: hmm even so i couldn't let you pass!

Kiro: wh-why

?: because you are part of them you abuse pokemons hurt them and even neglected them... Oh what's this your pokemon are protecting the scum

I got confused for a second until i saw my pokemons protecting me

Kiro: you got that Wrong i don't abuse them i only capture them

?: tch excuses excuses. Just accept your punishment

I saw a white light headed towards us. i immediately protected my pokemons and shielded them... Then i fainted but hear a few noises

Female: DONT HARM HIM HE DID NOTHING WRONG!

Male: thats right he was just forced to do it!

?: i see you're right he even protected you two... I need to give him an apology i guess hmm how about this...

**This? What the hell was that about... I then lost consciousness i woke up and saw my pokemon standing beside me**

Female: im so glad you're awake master!

I jolted and looked around but saw nothing i began to feel scared i may be going crazy or i just heard my pokemons speak

I asked...

Kiro: did you guys hear anything?

Female: whatever do you mean master?

... I blac-

Lili: Please don't faint master!

**Yep i must be dead or just gone crazy my pokemons started talking TALKING! Like how the h-**

Rio: i don't know either master it might be related to that eevee tail.

**Eevee tail? What the heck?... Does. That. oh shit **

As i looked down i saw an eevee tail stuck on me i panicked...

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Previously

**Yep i must be dead or just gone crazy my pokemons started talking TALKING! Like how the h-**

Rio: i don't know either master it might be related to that eevee tail.

**Eevee tail? What the heck?... Does. That. oh shit **

As i looked down i saw an eevee tail stuck on me i panicked...

Now we continue

Kiro: GAAAAAH!

Lili: master please calm down!

Kiro: how can i fucking calm down when i have an eevee tail and i could understand you guys!... Oh crap is this thing rea-OH MY ARCEUS I CAN CONTROL IT!-

rio: GET *slaps* A *slaps* HOLD *slaps* OF *slaps* YOURSELF *slaps*

Kiro: ughh... Thanks rio that helps

Rio: you're welcome master!

Kiro: alright first things first stop calling me master call me boss or kiro or big brother!

Rio,lili: yes sir

Kiro: now lets go to a lab to help me with this

Kiro grabbed a robe big enough to hide his tail and went to professor juniper's lab... On their journey kiro had now guaranteed his pokemon are super excited and was even pointing at random direction while mumbling incoherent noises because they spoke too fast... Lili was picturing everything with kiro's camera while rio was... Buying poffins... My poor wallet.

They arrived. kiro knocked at the door

Female: coming!

As the door opened i saw a woman with a strange hairstyle

Kiro: hi my name's kiro and these are lili and rio

Juniper: oh well nice to meet you I'm prof. Juniper come inside... now why are you here?

Kiro: well i have this problem here let me show you...

He says as he undress his robe and showed the professor the tail. the professor squeal at the cuteness of the tail but was now curious. When she tried to touch the tail he almost let out a small moan

Kiro: p-please don't suddenly t-touch it!

Juniper: s-sorry... Here try touching this...

Juniper said as she toss a lightning stone to kiro. As kiro touched it he felt a sudden surge of energy and large

electricity he noticed his tail now resembles a jolteon tail

He then put the stone down and the energy was beginning to power down and his tail is now an eevee tail again

Kiro: that was amzing!

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Last time

she toss a lightning stone to kiro. As kiro touched it he felt a sudden surge of energy and large

electricity he noticed his tail now resembles a jolteon tail

He then put the stone down and the energy was beginning to power down and his tail is now an eevee tail again

Kiro: that was amzing!

Now we continue

He began testing his tail and his newfound powers he noticed he can also use pokemon moves but his is only limited depending on his eeveelution. He heard a knock...

Male: hey prof. Juniper. Are you in there?

Why does that voice sound familiar... Wait oh no it's him. its-!

Juniper: I'm coming! Ah floffy nice to meet you come in... Now i would like to introduce to you to kiro

Floffy: oh! It's you! What are you doing here!?

Juniper: wait you know him?

Floffy: yep he was one of the grunts i fought. So answer me what are you doing here?

He asked with an scary and angry tone... Woah deja vu...

I cleared my throat

Kiro: well i was a grunt and then i retired. I was here to try and fix my problem

Floffy then began to calm down while juniper went up to get some snack

Floffy: what problem do you have?

Kiro began to show his tail and the trainer was shocked.

Floffy: n-no freaking way! Who would've thought the guy who try to capture pokemon got turned into one!

Kiro: well it's a long story. But i can also understand pokemon

Floffy: wait really?

Kiro: hehe yep!

He giggled and end the p with a pop

Floffy: then can you understand this little guy

He took out his absol who was shivering, cowering,and, was scared

Floffy: this guy has been scared since last day he hasn't eaten slept or even spoke. his name is fortune by the way

Kiro: well let's see...

Fortune: he's coming he's coming he will rip this world apart he will cause chaos and reek havoc...

And then gone back to repeating 'he's coming' by now if you look in his face you will see he looks like he has seen or heard some real scary things

Floffy: so w-what did he say

Kiro explained what he heard... Floffy got scared. also-

Juniper: hey guys!

Kiro/floffy: GYAAAAAH!... Oh it's just you

Juniper: hey! what do you mean it's just you!?

Kiro and floffy began explaining the situation to the professor who then got interested in it and began researching...

Kiro and floffy excanged phone numbers and left...

To be continued

**Hey guys so i want to point out a few things floffy was the name i tried for pokemon red**

**And I'm conflicted on either making the pokemon be the cause of kiro's tail and fortune's fear or making them separated **

**Please comment if you want more or have some tips**


End file.
